Permanent magnets play a role in many electromechanical systems, including, for example, alternative energy systems. For example, permanent magnets are used in electric motors or generators, which may be used in vehicles, wind turbines, and other alternative energy mechanisms. Many permanent magnets in current use include rare earth elements, such as neodymium, which result in high energy product. These rare earth elements are in relatively short supply, and may face increased prices and/or supply shortages in the future. Additionally, some permanent magnets that include rare earth elements are expensive to produce. For example, fabrication of NdFeB and ferrite magnets generally includes crushing material, compressing the material, and sintering at temperatures over 1000° C., all of which contribute to high manufacturing costs of the magnets. Additionally, the mining of rare earth can lead to severe environmental deterioration.